


A Sunrise In Motion

by anticsandshenanigans



Series: The Blood of the Covenant [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans
Summary: Riley is smoking after a night of DJ-ing, and she connects with some of her cluster through music.





	

The sun peeks out over the horizon, barely tinging the sky gold. The air is chilly. Not quite frozen, but enough that Riley can barely see her breath. Frost covers the grass in a silvery, sparkling crust. Her footprints are a clear trail up to the bench she sits on. She tucks the tip of her vapor pen between her lips, and presses her thumb into the button, slowing sucking the smoke into her lungs. 

She feels it the second it hits her tongue- a sparkling clarity and heaviness. Her body relaxed onto the stone bench, even though she could feel the chill seeping into her bones through her leggings. The uppers from the day before are wearing off, and she feels the hash dragging at her. She turns to the side a bit, and lays her head back on the bench. 

Her head is pillowed by someone’s legs. An Indian woman, with long, beautiful black hair and warm, kind eyes leans over her. Riley does not feel alarm, or fear. She closes her eyes as Kala runs tender fingers through her hair. Her headphones play the kind of music she plays: full of brilliant electric melodies and a heartbeat that turns your body into motion. Kala hums a lilting counter to Riley’s music, and they both begin to dance a bit. 

Riley’s eyes open and she sees Kala’s eyes dance above her. Kala ducks her head a bit, and Riley smiles a bit shyly, but then Lito take their hands and pulls them up, and they’re dancing. Lito dances both like a man who knows how to move and like the most dramatic of hams. Riley rocks back and forth, bouncing to the beat as if she were the D.J. 

The pounding club beats and neon flashing lights of the club Nomi and Amanita dance in fills their music, and Nomi is dancing with her body pressed to Lito’s, and Kala wraps an arm around Nomi’s shoulders, and they move together as one. Riley feels the heat and the sweat that pours off of Nomi, and she feels the warmth from the sun and breeze on Kala’s skin, and the hash floats headily in her mind. She floats on the music and the feeling: the connection. 

Lito’s hand on her waist is hot and heavy and masculine. Kala’s arm around her shoulders is a light pressure that pulls her closer. Nomi presses against her back, and Riley feels her hips against her own, and moves with them. They are all together and touching, all simultaneous and separate. Her breath comes through Kala’s lungs, and Nomi’s sweat trickles down her skin. Lito’s breath is hot in her ear, and she feels everything all at once. She breathes in, and when she opens her eyes again, it is only her music that she hears. 

The others are gone. But she knows; she is not alone. She looks at her hash pen, and decides against taking another hit. Instead she breathes in the frosty air, and watches her breath steam. The sun rises gloriously over the trees, and the sunlight fills the air. She smiles a small smile, one that begins tucked only in the corners of her mouth, and then spreads to fill her mouth entirely. Perhaps…..perhaps. 

Perhaps, she could be happy. Someday.


End file.
